


La víspera

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire destapó la botella y empezó a beber. Las tres que había tomado antes no eran suficientes para esa conversación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La víspera

**Author's Note:**

> Otro pequeño aporte al E/R, en la víspera de las barricadas.

Encontró a Enjolras solo recortado contra la oscuridad de la noche que llenaba la ventana. Contemplaba el vacío frente a él. Las lucecitas de las velas en las ventanas de aquellos parisinos que seguían despiertos, ignorantes de lo que les esperaba en el día que se avecinaba.

Se acercó ligeramente tambaleante. No por el licor, eso lo dominaba perfectamente. Pero la solemnidad del momento, acercarse a Enjolras en estado de contemplación, eso lo hacía temblar.

Pero Grantaire no le tenía miedo a nada.

-Pagaría por uno de tus pensamientos, pero temo que no me gustaría.

-No lo entenderías. O no querrías entenderlo –replicó Enjolras con un tono que destilaba desdén.

Se acercó y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana para mirar el rostro de mármol que conocía tan bien. No encontró sólo la impasividad y seguridad absoluta de su férreo líder. Había una emoción más allí: la anticipación, el deseo de que llegara el momento en que se alzaran las barricadas. El amor por el pueblo y la Patria.

Todo aquello que Enjolras sólo sabía sentir por Francia.

-Comprendo muchas cosas, pero no las comparto –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Le tendió la botella de alcohol que llevaba al joven, quien la rechazó con una mirada de disgusto. Grantaire la destapó y empezó a beber. Las tres que había tomado antes no eran suficientes para esa conversación.

-Sigues tomando, como si el destino de un pueblo no fuera a decidirse mañana.

-Y tú sigues soñando que el destino de un pueblo puede cambiarse –dijo todavía con el regusto del licor en la boca–. Los gobiernos existen y luego ya no. Los reinos crecen y luego caen. El pueblo sufre y los ricos gozan. Los que suben dejan de estar abajo y los que bajan no suben más.

El fulgor en la mirada de Enjolras al mirarlo era fuego incandescente. Ardía y dolía, alimentado por todas las creencias que Grantaire no compartía.

-No será así cuando triunfe la República. No entiendes nada, Grantaire. Nada. Los hombres serán iguales unos con otros, como siempre han sido sin que se haya reconocido.

Grantaire dio un largo trago a su botella mientras contemplaba atentamente a Enjolras. Un hombre capaz de cosas terribles detrás de su rostro angelical y su perfección marcada. Quería repasar uno a uno todos los rasgos que conocía de memoria.

Todo lo que podría perder el día de mañana.

-Deberías saber ya que los hombres son más imperfectos, como yo, que perfectos como tú. No esperes demasiado de ellos.

Enjolras lo miró fijamente también y por un momento, creyó ver la decepción brillar tras la furia en su mirada.

-No tienes que venir mañana, Grantaire. No perteneces aquí.

Dio otro trago a su botella y se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo intención de estar en otro lado.

Entonces la mirada de Enjolras cambió. Varias veces lo había visto mirarlo de esa manera. Una mezcla de extrañeza, impotencia y exasperación.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó finalmente. Por una vez, se dio cuenta de que lo preguntaba en serio. Realmente no lo sabía.

Realmente quería saber.

Grantaire sonrió con amargura y dio otro trago a la botella. Sólo podía darle una respuesta.

-No lo entenderías.


End file.
